


Bassline

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, SKZ Imagines, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan imagines, bang chan scenarios, bang chan smut, skz - Freeform, skz bang chan, skz scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: SmutWord count: 2.1kWarnings: Swearing, alcohol, a hint of dirty talk, protected sex
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Bassline

Tonight was going to be your night, you would make sure of it. Work had been hell the past week and you wanted nothing more than to let loose with your girls, have some drinks, and possibly, go home with a certain someone who’d caught your eye the moment you entered the club. This wasn’t like you. You were never the type of girl to throw yourself at someone but fuck, one look at the guy behind the DJ booth and you were a goner, all morals tossed to the side as you imagined his hands on you instead of those turntables. You’d do anything to spend a night with him.

That’s how you found yourself front and center of the dance floor, just waiting for his attention to fall on you. Thank god you’d worn your best outfit, your chest on perfect display due to the deep “V” cut in your top. If that didn’t get his attention then you didn’t know what would.

Heavy music boomed throughout the room as you stood between both of your friends, bodies pressed up against one another as you moved along to the beat, hips swaying from side to side. Getting lost in the music, you threw your arms around your friend’s neck as you ground yourself into her body, your other friend pressed against your back. Together, the three of you danced as if you were the only ones in the room. You were sure at this point that you’d gained some attention from the men around you, practically feeling their eyes on you guys, but none of that mattered. You only wanted the attention of one man and as you turned your head to the side, you smirked.

_Bingo._

His eyes were glued to your figure, watching your every move. Now that you had his attention, you refused to lose it, and with that, you turned it up a notch. Throwing your head back on your friend’s shoulder, your eyes never left his as you rocked and rolled your hips, pulling your lower lip between your teeth. He raised one eyebrow at you. As if to challenge him, you did the same, watching as a toothy grin made its way to his face before winking down at you from the DJ booth. You watched as his hands reached for the headset around his head, shifting it down to rest around his neck, his biceps flexing through his shirt in the process. _Fuck_. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t aroused by such a simple act.

Too busy drooling over his arms, it was when he’d shifted the music over to a playlist he’d already had prepared when you were pulled from your thoughts, watching as he pulled the curtains closed. Above the booth displayed a sign that read “ ** _ON BREAK_** ”, causing you to sigh. _Just when it was getting fun_. You danced for another song or two before deciding there was no point in wasting all of your energy if he wouldn’t see you. Taking this as your moment to grab a drink, you made your way over to the bar, signaling the bartender with a raise of your hand before propping yourself onto one of the stools. After ordering your usual, which happened to be a dry martini, you waited until the man returned, sliding over your drink before informing you that a gentleman had already paid for you. You smiled to yourself, wondering who’d been so kind as to do that, lifting the drink to your lips while looking around the bar for whoever it may be. It was then, you felt a hand rest upon the bare skin of your lower back, causing you to jump in surprise. You were prepared to have a word with the person who’d touched you without your consent when you turned slightly in your seat, your previous aggravation slipped right out the door as soon as your eyes landed on _him_. 

“Enjoying your drink, I see.” The smirk on his face made you want to pounce on him then and there, but, you refrained. You’ll have your chance soon enough.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you said, referring to him paying for your drink. You watched as he sat in the seat next to you, one arm resting on the bar as he turned his body in your direction, legs spread. Now that he wasn’t hidden behind a booth, you could see him clear as day, dressed in a pair of leather pants and a white button up. A tie hung loosely around his throat. _I’d like him to tie me up with that later_ , you thought, biting your lip. 

“It’s the least I could do for that little show you gave me on the dance floor. I’m Chris, by the way.”

You lifted your glass to your lips, seduction dripping from your voice as you said, “I know another way you could repay me, _Chris_.”

He quirked a brow at your hidden invitation, eyes locked on your mouth as you downed the rest of your drink before running your tongue along your lips. Grabbing the empty glass from your hand, Chris placed it on the counter before grabbing your hand in his and pulling you away from the bar to follow behind him. Weaving through the crowd of people, he led you towards the DJ booth that rested on the second floor, quickly tugging you inside to hide you from any peeping eyes. Now that you had him where you wanted, there was no use in wasting time. You wrapped your fingers around Chris’s tie, pulling him towards you, a hungry look in your eyes.

While Chris’s hands made their way to your hips, your lips connected with his, and just like that, you got lost in the feeling of him. His lips were as soft as velvet, molding together with yours perfectly. You swore you could spend forever kissing him, and you would, if you didn’t have other things on your mind. Releasing from him with a pop, you leaned back slightly to see just how much you’d affected him, his lips swollen and eyes blown out with lust. He looked absolutely ethereal. You were sure you didn’t look much different from him, equally as affected from the beautiful man. Your hands reached out to pull the tie over his head before your fingers quickly got to work, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. All the while, Chris just watched you, waiting for his turn. With the last button now undone, you pulled the fabric down his shoulders and away from his body, your mouth watering instantly. You could tell he was built based off the way his arms flexed while DJing but _fuck_. You had most definitely not been prepared for the sight that stood before you.

He had the body every guy dreamed of, with his perfectly toned abs and beautiful broad shoulders. You stood there, relishing in the fact that you were about to have, what would probably be, the best night of your life.

While you continued to gawk over him, Chris took this as his chance to return the favor, his hands now working on the knot behind your back that held your top together. Seconds later, he was pulling the fabric down your arms, tossing it onto the floor, leaving your torso bare, minus the thin, lacy bralette that left little to the imagination. If you weren’t mistaken, you’d heard Chris release a faint groan the moment his eyes landed on your chest.

It did take long for him to grab hold of you, picking you up and tossing you, carefully, on top of his equipment. If you hadn’t been highly aroused, you would’ve worried about ruining his equipment, but as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them from his legs, leaving him in just a pair of briefs, that was the last thing on your mind. 

After reconnecting his lips with yours, his hands moved to hike your skirt up around your hips, his eyes going wide at what he’d discovered. “No panties, huh?” His fingers moved against your folds, dripping with arousal. “ _Fuck_.”

You just smirked before wrapping your legs around his waist and bringing his body into yours, his erection pressing against your bare core. You shuddered. The slightest stimulation had a mewl slipping from your lips, making you crave more. Quickly, Chris reached down to grab a condom from his pants, ripping open the foil with his teeth before pulling his cock out to roll the rubber on. You pulled your lip between your teeth as you watched him line himself up with your center, his eyes lifting up to yours to look at you softly.

“Ready?”

Nodding your head enthusiastically, you felt him push the tip into you, a gasp falling from your lips as you finally got a feel for how large he was. Chris took his time to let you adjust and get comfortable before he bottomed out, his head falling back as he relished in the way you squeezed around him. Leaning back on your hands, you released a shaky breath, feeling incredibly full.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you whispered, “Please move.” The music may have been loud but Chris heard you perfectly. In the next instant, he was sliding out until just the tip was in before he thrust back into you, your mouth falling agape as he set a steady pace. You’d only just started but you could tell that you wouldn’t last long when he felt this good inside of you. _Where had he been all your life_ , you thought. A moan ripped from your throat when he picked up his pace, his thrusts in sync with the beat of the music. You opened your eyes to see Chris’s fucked out expression, his eyebrows scrunched together and mouth hanging open as breathless grunts fell from his lips. The sight alone had you clenching around his cock as you came loudly. Chris opened his eyes to stare into yours, watching as he fucked you through your orgasm.

You whimpered as he continued his attack on your sensitive core, not that you minded–you were a sucker for overstimulation, especially when the second orgasm was always better than the first. But if your first orgasm was that good, then you just knew you’d be ruined by the end of the night. 

Chasing his own release, Chris’s thrusts grew sloppy as he increased his pace. You could feel the knot in your stomach forming as he pushed you closer and closer to your second orgasm. Moving your hands from behind you to thread them through Chris’s hair, you tugged on his locks before pulling his face to capture his lips with yours. The kiss was sloppy, full of teeth and spit, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as one of Chris’s hands slipped between your legs and began rubbing circles into your clit.

“Cum with me,” Chris breathed against your lips. All the air in your lungs vanished when Chris angled his hips to hit your g-spot, your vision turning white as you came around him once again, your toes curling in the process. Chris tightened his grip on your hips as he came right behind you, spilling into the condom. A groan fell from his mouth as he worked both of you through your highs, a series of moans, whimpers, and screams spilling out of your mouth. If it hadn’t been for the loud music, everyone in the building would have heard the two of you fooling around in the booth.

You leaned back on your hands as you tried to catch your breath, hissing when Chris pulled out of your sensitive core. He muttered an apology, pulling off the used condom before tying it off and tossing it into the waste bin. Picking up the clothes from the floor, Chris handed you your top before getting dressed. His hands were working on the buttons of his shirt when he lifted his head to look at you.

“You know, I never got your name,” Chris said, one eyebrow lifted playfully at you.

After securing the knot on your shirt, you ran your fingers through your hair in hopes of smoothing out the mess before smiling. “It’s Y/N.”

“Well _Y/N_ ,” Chris started to say, his body directly in front of yours as he leaned in close. You felt his hand move to slip something into the back pocket of your skirt but your eyes remained locked with his. “Next time, my place.”


End file.
